1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly, to a golf club orientation and alignment system for use when addressing and hitting a golf ball with a golf club.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of position indicators have been developed to keep a golf club properly aligned with a golf ball and the preferred line-of-aim. Most of these position indicators use bubble levels which indicate the proper alignment when the bubble is in the center of a circle drawn on the outer surface of the position indicator. This proper alignment indicates the club is level with respect to two axes, one parallel to the line-of-aim and one transverse to the same. However, none of these indicators are placed on or close to the head of the golf club, which of course is the part of the club that one most needs to properly align. Instead, these prior indicators are placed at or near the handle end of a golf club shaft. This means that a small alignment error at the handle end translates into a bigger error at the club head end, and results in an inaccurate shot.
For example, the Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,520, which was issued in 1978, discloses a bubble indicator which attached to a club immediately below the handle. In 1980, the Lindo U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,415 disclosed a level indicator which could be placed on folding guide ribs attached along a golf club shaft. Finally, the Higley U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,155, issued in 1984, reveals a bubble level indicator attached to the end of the handle grip at the end of a golf club.
None of the above patents solves the problem of having the position indicator too far away from the club head for accurate alignment. Further, none of the above patents easily adjusts to compensate for the different offset angles of individual club faces. For example, the Lindo patent does not disclose any type of adjustable feature. In the Davis patent, on the other hand, one may adjust the position indicator only by trial and error, i.e., by taking a number of test swings or real shots. Finally, in the Higley patent, one adjusts the club itself so that the bubble is aligned at the intersection of two or more ,of a vast number of lines on the indicator.
The present invention solves this problem. A composite position bubble indicator has an upper section with a sloped or beveled bottom surface which sits on top of an oppositely sloped or beveled top surface of a lower section when the indicator points towards 020 . As the indicator is turned to a position greater than 0.degree., the two surfaces interact in such a way as to cause the indicator itself to become sloped. One then adjusts the club head so that the bubble on the indicator falls within the center circle. In this way, the position indicator on each club can be adjusted to the offset angle of each individual club hitting face so that one can position the club head properly for an accurate shot.